Lost and Found: A Bleach Fairytale
by whoosh19
Summary: Four years after Sora's death, 17-year-old Orihime Inoue starts to realize that maybe fate isn't so bad to her after all. Cinderella storyline. T for some cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I can't believe I'm back writing again. Guys, it's only for this week, I promise you, haha. I had the inspiration to do something like this three days ago and actually decided to act on it. This is the result. Don't expect too much!**

**-whoosh19**

* * *

><p>Orihime looked around and sighed, discouraged.<p>

"Well," Ayame offered quietly, "at least they left the house this time."

She stood at the house's entrance, crestfallen, staring at today's chores. Shun'o huffed.

"This place is trashed! Hime, let's get to work."

"A-alright. Soten Kisshun; I reject." Room by room, the dirtied home was restored to its original luster. Orihime swept the kitchen as Shun'o and Ayame flew to each room to reject all filth. It had been morning when her late brother's wife Cirucci and her younger sisters Loly and Menoly stepped out, and by the time the house was respectably clean it was late afternoon. Exhausted, she collapsed on her modest bed, breathing heavily. The two fairies retired to their place in her jewelry box-hidden hairpins given to her by Sora. At the thought of him, she closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry.

"I wish you were here, Sora," she whispered to the empty room. After catching her breath, she sat up and chose to uplift her mood by continuing her latest sewing project, a beautiful, sequined purple blouse. So what if Cirucci was just going to sell it as all the other countless pieces Orihime crafted had been? That was beside the point; a little drawback that she vowed to overlook. Whether she got to keep it or not, Orihime wanted put her all into her work. At least _someone _would appreciate it.

Thirty minutes into the sleeve, she heard the unmistakable sound of the front door and the twins bickering.

"Orihime, darling, we're home!" Cirucci called in her superficially pleasant purr. The young woman dropped her sewing project and ran downstairs to greet her unofficial family.

"Welcome back Loly, Menoly, Cirucci," she spoke, immediately grabbing the groceries from Cirucci's hands and making her way into the kitchen.

"Wow, Princess, you're good at this cleaning thing," Menoly praised insincerely, following her.

"Too bad we can't say the same about your appearance. You look disgusting!" Loly commented.

"I-I just got done with the house," Orihime defended, placing the paper bags on the counter.

"Well you're not making my supper looking the mess you are. I don't want dirt in my food! Go take a shower!" sneered Loly, crossing her arms. Menoly put her hands on her hips, giving Orihime the same glare as her twin.

The red-haired woman retreated to the stairs, with Menoly calling out to her. "And hurry up! We're starving!"

* * *

><p>A knock on the door brought Prince Ichigo out of his reverie.<p>

"Your Highness?"

"Come in," he spoke, turning from his arithmetic book. The door handle moved, and a girl with short, strawberry blonde hair peered at him from behind the door.

"Ah, Kiyone. What brings you here?"

"Um, the King would like to speak with you…" she whispered, fearful of his reaction. Ichigo closed his eyes, frowning as an irritated smile ghosted his face.

"Does he now?" he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Kiyone flushed, embarrassed at causing him distress.

"Your Highness, I'm so sorry!" she interjected quickly.

"Kiyone, it's not your fault. And I thought I told you to not call me that," he remarked.

"Sorry, Prince—"

"Just Ichigo," he corrected, staring at her flustered face.

"…Ichigo. Right," she voiced reluctantly.

"Tell him I'll be there in fifteen minutes," he proposed.

"Sure thing, Your—" he shot her a look, "—I mean Ichigo." She scurried out of his room, shutting the door behind her. He groaned. This was not going to be pleasant.

Fifteen minutes later, he stood inside the Kurosaki Family Meeting Hall, eyeing the table where the rest of his immediate family sat. He nodded to his sisters, seated across from each other, before taking the opposite end of the table from his father.

"Ichigo," King Isshin boomed, "It's been nine years since your mother passed. You've grown into a young man and I've let you make choices on your own and experience independence, but you simply accomplish everything _except_ this one request. Why?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I am _not_ going to marry Rukia. Not now, not ever. We are _friends_, Father. Do you understand me? _Friends,_" he emphasized. To his surprise, Isshin replied with probably the greatest thing his son had ever heard from his lips.

"Okay. I understand."

"Wait, _what?!_" Ichigo blurted.

"It would be nice if you and Rukia became the royalty of Karakura Kingdom after I die. The alliance between us and Gotei Kingdom would be strengthened and our threats quelled."

"Are you kidding? Byakuya dislikes our eccentric family enough as is. Imagine if I stole his _precious sister_ from Gotei," Ichigo interjected.

"I am not done," Isshin declared. "It would politically benefit both Karakura and Gotei. However, times are definitely changing, and royal families are no longer marrying off their children solely for these benefits. I cannot force you to marry Rukia as much as I beseech you to."

Ichigo relaxed.

"_But!_" Isshin bellowed, and Ichigo took in a small breath. "You will be eighteen in one month, and since there is no current queen, by that time you _must_ have a young woman in line to take the place. These are my orders. Do you understand?"

"Father, you have to be joking!"

"Ah, but I am not, my son. Take heed of my command. Should you not listen, I will personally arrange your wedding to Rukia. This is not debatable. You are all excused." Isshin stood and made his way to the door, not bothering to give his children a second glance as he pushed the doors open and left the hall.

Ichigo growled in anger.

"This is ridiculous!" He bolted from his seat and exited the room, frustrated. Karin sat quietly with her eyes closed as Yuzu tried to recover from the meeting.

"Karin, we have to do something!"

The young, black-haired princess opened her eyes to stare at her twin.

"No we don't. I could care less about who Ichigo marries."

Yuzu glared at her.

"You should. I like Princess Rukia, but I don't want her to be queen. She's not all that friendly," Yuzu commented.

"She's like me; done with all the useless responsibilities of being royalty." Karin stood up. "And we're both a little cold-hearted. I'd like her as queen, if you ask me."

Yuzu groaned.

"_Fine_, Karin. Fine. She can become the queen. But only if Ichigo doesn't find anyone else! We have to help him find somebody. There has to be _someone_ in this kingdom befitting for a queen!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"And just how are you gonna find her? Hold a couple interviews?" Karin quipped sarcastically. When Yuzu's eyes lit up, she rolled her own.

"Karin, we can hold a ball!"

"Oh no."

"Oh yes! We can hold a ball, and invite all the young women of Karakura and neighboring villages to it! And if he sees someone he likes, he asks her to marry him!"

"The same day?" Karin deadpanned. Yuzu made a face.

"Karin, stop it! No! But he will eventually. Do you see my point?"

"Sure I do. Do I want to be involved? Not at all," she declared.

"I'll do all the work, Karin. All you have to do is give your approval to whomever he decides he likes," she offered.

"…Okay."

"Great! And we can get Uryuu in on it too! I'm sure he'd agree to help!"

*#*#*

"Not a chance." Uryuu made way to walk past the twin princesses.

"But Uryuu, please! You and Ichigo have been friends for years!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Yuzu, but I really don't want to help. And we're more of rivals than friends," he pointed out. Yuzu became flustered when she realized she was losing the argument. And then Karin chipped in.

"Ishida, imagine Ichigo's reaction when he learns we're throwing a _ball_ for him. He'll flip shit!" Yuzu elbowed her and softly chided her for her profanity. She ignored her and continued. "And for you to be the mastermind behind it all? _Priceless._ He'll get so much unwanted attention and practically be tortured when he thinks of it all. C'mon, ya can't pass this one up."

Uryuu considered her words.

"Actually, when you put it that way, it sounds pretty enjoyable," he confessed. "I'll do it."

* * *

><p>Orihime worked fast. She had gone through knitting a pair of socks and a tank top in the past week and a half. And usually Cirucci sold her work without Orihime being there, but this time she got to see who bought the purple blouse! It was a little girl named Ururu with Kisuke Urahara, the man who owned the magic shop on the outskirts of Karakura. What business a Karakura citizen had with the Hueco Mundo village was beyond her. Though, she was a Karakura citizen, too.<p>

_And would still be living there, had Mom and Dad not died from the plague,_ she thought bitterly. It was the same plague that claimed Queen Masaki of Karakura's life and what inspired Sora to move to the neighboring village to be an apothecary. And as fate would have it, he would marry a woman who was also looking after her bratty younger siblings and then he would be murdered during a robbery, poisoned by his own products. Not to add that the hair clips he worked so hard to purchase for her thirteenth birthday reacted to her unawakened reiatsu and she developed magic powers that could have saved him. _Two weeks_ after he died. Four years later here she was, cleaning up after her family's messes, cooking for them, sewing things she wished she could keep but were unwillingly sold. Yeah, fate didn't like her. But Mr. Urahara thought otherwise, apparently.

"You're a very lucky girl, Orihime," he'd whispered when Cirucci was with another customer in her shop. Orihime usually stayed at home and cleaned when Cirucci worked at her shop, but today she had to stock the shelves with new items. She had been rearranging the cashier desk when Mr. Urahara and Ururu had come in.

"That's a very nice thing for you to say, even if I don't believe so," she replied, smiling at the pair.

"Oh, why, you should, my child," he softly opposed. "I can feel it. You're a magical being. That secret power of yours, one day it will change your life."

Her eyes widened. No one knew about that except her! She never wore those hairpins in case she lost them or somebody noticed they were special!

"What… how did you know about—!"

"Shh," he spoke with a low voice, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "I'm a magician. I know when people are like me. Treasure your gift, my lady."

With that, he exited the shop with Ururu following close behind.

Orihime watched their retreating forms, silently thanking Mr. Urahara for somewhat restoring her hope.

Back at home, Orihime sat with her family at the dining table eating the vegetable soup she'd made. Honestly, if life had been different for her, she would've become a cook. She had amazing tastes for interesting combinations, like ketchup-flavored sugar cookies and roasted eggplant with chocolate glaze. Cirucci and the twins didn't really appreciate her ideas, so she was stuck making boring recipes. If she could've opened a restaurant or a bakery, other people could appreciate the exotic flavors! Oh well. Maybe Mr. Urahara was trying to tell her that her powers would help her become a chef! She grinned to herself as she chewed on a cooked piece of carrot. What would she name her business? _Princess Creations_. No, that sounded too girly. She had to go about it seriously.

"What are you smiling about, Orihime?" Loly shot, swallowing a spoonful of soup.

"N-Nothing!" Orihime drew a breath. "I-um, how is the soup? Not enough salt?" She tried distracting her sibling, knowing that if she didn't, she and Menoly would harass her the rest of the night.

As Loly opened her mouth to retort with probably an incredibly rude comment, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Orihime offered even though she really didn't have the choice. She walked to the door, unlocked it, and pulled it open. In front of her stood a tall, dark, muscular mail man. Which was weird, because it was a Tuesday, and the mail only came on Saturdays.

"Directly from the Karakura Castle, ma'am," he spoke, giving her an envelope stamped with the official Kurosaki seal.

"O-Oh! Uh, thanks," she replied, smiling briefly before bidding him farewell. She shut the door, confused. Sure, Hueco Mundo was a tiny village and Karakura Kingdom was the closest authority, but Karakura didn't own the village, neither did they ever really contact them. Hueco Mundo was independent and had their own designated leadership. This was weird.

"What is it?!" Menoly yelled as Orihime walked back and sat down at the round table. Loly snatched the envelope from her fingers.

"Ooh, stamped with the Kurosaki seal. This looks im-por-tant!" she sang. Cirucci grabbed the envelope from her.

"I am the guardian here, therefore _I_ will be opening it," she declared, sliding her finger under the flap and ripping it open. She pulled the letter out and opened it, reading out loud,

"'In light of the eighteenth birthday of Your Royal Highness Prince Ichigo Kurosaki of the Kingdom of Karakura, all maidens are cordially invited to the Royal Summer Ball, held Friday, July 6th at 7:30 pm. Dress formally, and we look forward to seeing you at this event!'"

"What?! That's next week! He's finally looking for a bride?!" Menoly screeched.

"I thought Princess Rukia Kuchiki of Gotei was in line to marry him," Orihime commented. "Then Karakura and Gotei would be allies."

"They already are allies, idiot," Loly spat, rolling her eyes. "Plus, how could someone as hot as him wanna marry her ugly ass?"

"Loly!" Cirucci snapped. "That could get you killed!"

"Please. This is Hueco Mundo. We do what we want here."

Loly and Cirucci bickered with Menoly occasionally chiming in as Orihime sat quietly, finishing off her soup. She immediately dismissed the letter as out of her grasp. She was basically an ex-citizen of Karakura. She had no business attending their royal ball.

Well, she thought as much, until later that night when she called out her winged friends to have their daily talk.

"You are going!" Shun'o snapped, crossing his arms.

"What does a village girl from Hueco Mundo have to do with the prince of Karakura?"

Lily scoffed.

"_Everything! _Hime, they gave you that letter! That means you have to go!"

"I don't even stand a chance. Karakura is home to many beautiful young women. And what about Princess Rukia? This doesn't add up," she voiced.

"Orihime, there wouldn't be a ball if Prince Ichigo was marrying Princess Rukia. That's called a wedding," Lily replied.

"Fine. So he's not marrying Princess Rukia. I still can't compete with the maidens of Karakura!"

"Orihime, you _are_ a maiden of Karakura, don't you see? Loly and Menoly are probably going to go, and Hueco Mundo is in their blood!" Tsubaki argued. Baigon nodded.

"You are entitled to this ball," he agreed quietly. Hinagiku murmured in agreement as well.

She sat there silently, out of counterarguments.

"Well—" she started, "—well I don't have a dress!"

"Hime, it's a week and a half away! You can make one!" Shun'o barked.

"I guess I could…" she began to realize. "I guess I could!" Orihime looked up in awe at the six fairies, her only friends. Maybe Sora had known she was magical. Such an ordinary gift as hairpins was now an extraordinary gesture of companionship. Love swelled in her heart, and she made a declaration never done before.

"I'll wear the hairpins that night," she whispered, smiling. They all rejoiced.

"You're gonna look so pretty!"

"I can't wait!"

"I'll help design the dress!"

* * *

><p>The Kurosaki princesses lasted three days before their older brother found out about their extensive plans. They were at supper with Ryuken Ishida, the king's top counselor and his son Uryuu Ishida, as well as Karin and Yuzu's tutor, Tatsuki Arisawa.<p>

Ichigo cleared his throat after swallowing.

"So, Yuzu, do you have something to tell me?"

The young princess froze, a spoonful of mashed potatoes halfway to her face. She stared blankly at Ichigo before realization hit her face and she shoved the food into her mouth.

"No," she mumbled while chewing, trying to hide a blush.

"Oh, really? You don't?" he pressed. She shook her head violently.

"Karin, what about you?"

Karin glared at him.

"Do I look like I have something to tell you?" she shot. He narrowed his eyes.

"_Fine." _He went back to his food. "Then of course my trip to Gotei next Friday and Saturday isn't a problem." Ichigo picked up his goblet. "Rukia and I are gonna play tennis and swim and just relax until I have to start searching for a _wife._" The word rolled off his tongue like bile. He narrowed his eyes at his father. "You have to enjoy the single life while you can, don't you agree?"

Tatsuki snorted.

"Sure thing, son," Isshin stated without missing a beat, clearly unaffected by his son's bitterness. Yuzu sputtered.

"You're going next Friday?" she asked, eyes wide.

"The 6th? Yep. I confirmed it with her and everything," Ichigo responded, spearing a piece of broccoli with his fork.

"Y-You can't!"

Her outburst earned her the surprised looks of all the people at the supper table. Her face heated instantly.

"Y-Yuzu, no need to be so loud," Isshin spoke calmly.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," she whispered, on the brink of tears. "Can I be excused? I must use the Ladies' Room."

She didn't wait for a reply before she got up and rushed to the door, not looking back as she flew out of the room.

"Way to go, dumbass," Karin snapped, looking Ichigo dead in the eye.

"Karin!" her father growled.

"_I'm_ the dumbass, Karin? I sure felt like one when I heard _castle servants_ speaking about a certain Royal Summer Ball that I'm apparently the star of!"

"So? I'm not sure how that warrants you a free pass to make Yuzu cry," Karin hissed.

"I'm not sure how _anything_ warrants you two a free pass to meddle in my life! And Ishida, somehow I just _know_ you're a part of this. It will be a cold day in hell before I go along with any of your plans," Ichigo spat.

"You know, Ichigo, Ishida could've cared less about your love life, or lack thereof, I should say." Karin pointed her fork at her brother in annoyance. "And you can be sure I don't give a damn." She ignored the enraged look her father gave her for her language. "Yuzu planned everything because she wanted to _help_. She wants you to be happy. And while the rest of us seated here pretty much don't care about you _at all_, Yuzu actually genuinely worries about your well-being, and now you've made her upset. Congratulations dobe, you pushed away the only person who gives two shits about you. Good freaking luck finding a woman who can put up with you. Go ahead and cancel the ball because I don't think there's anyone in Karakura that's up for that task."

Karin loudly stood up from the table and walked out of the dining room, not bothering to ask to be excused.

Tatsuki cleared her throat.

"I'll uh, I'll go talk to them."

"No," Ichigo grumbled. "I'll do it."

*#*#*

The young prince knocked softly on Yuzu's bedroom door. He could hear her muffled sniffling. With a sigh he grasped the door handle and with a push, entered her room.

She was lying face down on her bed, her face in her pillow as her body shook occasionally with her sobs.

"Yuzu… oh Yuzu, I'm sorry," he apologized, standing at the side of her bed.

"Go away," her pillow said. He closed his eyes and sat on the edge, placing his warm hand on her back to calm her crying.

"Will you look at me please? Yuzu?"

"No."

He sighed.

"Okay. It's just that, well, I don't like when you and Karin get involved with my private life. But you do it because you care. So I'm sorry that I upset you at supper, and I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere next Friday."

Her sniffling ceased immediately.

"You're not going to play tennis with Princess Rukia?" she whispered. He smiled, holding back a chuckle.

"No. I just made that up. I don't think Rukia _does_ recreation," he confirmed. Yuzu sat up, hugging her pillow to her chest.

"So you'll go? To the Summer Ball?" she asked, sniffling. Ichigo grinned.

"I don't think I have a choice," he replied. She smiled brightly through her tears and squealed, propelling her body into her brother's lap, enclosing him in a hug.

"Yes! I can't wait!" she exclaimed.

He laughed, returning her hug.

"Neither can I."

* * *

><p><strong>That's that! I promise you the next chapter will be up like, in the next three days lmao. I think this will only be two chapters, though I've already written 5,000 words total and I'm not close to the end, so it might be three. Idk, we'll see. And if I don't upload by Saturday, just give me a couple days. I got the inspiration during a really busy week school-wise. I'm supposed to be reading a Greek play right now, lol. But this should definitely be done in the next two weeks. Hope you enjoyed so far!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guys, I was so angry because my computer crashed and took out a good 2,500 words of this chapter. I had to re-write it, and if you're anything like me, you'll understand me when I say my first work is always my best work. I don't mind going back and editing, but writing it over a second time just ****_doesn't work_****. I'm still salty about it. I hope you can't tell which part is rewritten, because to me, it's blatantly obvious because it doesn't flow! UGH. Try to enjoy.**

**-whoosh19**

* * *

><p>The dress was absolutely <em>perfect<em>! It was Thursday the 5th, and Orihime had finished the greatest work she'd ever created in her life. Now, all that was left was to tell Cirucci she was going.

Well, _ask _her.

Yes, Orihime made an entire gown before asking her guardian for permission to go to the ball because she thought if she'd sewn one and had it ready to go, well, fate couldn't say no to that! It was with that hope that she ran downstairs to meet Cirucci reading a book and snacking on crackers.

"Um, Cirucci?" she called. The older woman looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"Do you _not _see me reading?! God, what do you want?!" she snarled.

"C-Can I um, go to the ball tomorrow?"

Cirucci blinked at her.

"Well, I don't see why not… as long as the house is clean and the laundry done. You have something to wear?" she asked, beginning to sound uninterested.

"I-I'll figure it out."

"Whatever; get lost," Cirucci snapped.

Orihime couldn't believe it. She was allowed to go!

The next morning the woman flew through the house, cleaning every inch and not missing a single spot. The laundry had been washed the night before and hung out to dry overnight, and now she was pressing every article of clothing as fast as humanely possible, the iron wheezing in protest. By the time the chores were done she had started on supper. Crushed tomatoes, chopped onions, ground beef, and spices flew into the pot. Spaghetti was the fastest meal she could think of making, and in thirty minutes she was done.

"Supper is ready!"

In almost an instant, the twins were in the kitchen.

"Wow, you actually do something right for once and make supper early! We need all the time we can get to prepare for tonight!"

Cirucci joined her sisters at the table. After serving them and herself, Orihime set to eating her food at a modestly fast pace, Loly and Menoly scarfing down their bowls and Cirucci taking her time. By the time the older woman finished her food, Loly and Menoly had been upstairs for ten minutes, occasionally shouting at each other, and Orihime had cleared the table. She was finishing the last few dishes and eagerly took Cirucci's own, hurriedly washing the bowl and heading upstairs.

After undressing, the young woman gingerly slid the sky blue dress off the hanger and pulled it over her head, throwing her arms through the sleeves and straightening out the wrinkles. Her fairies buttoned the back of the dress up as she admired herself from the mirror.

"Hime, you don't have all day," Shun'o pointed out from behind her, hitting her head. She flinched at the flick, but remembered it was a forty-five minute drive into Karakura.

"Okay, okay, I need you guys back into the hairpins," she commanded. When they obeyed she picked the blue hair accessories up and slid them into place, holding her bangs out of her face. Her best pair of shoes were the black flats she'd worn to Sora's funeral. Pushing the thought out of her head, she slipped them on and hurried downstairs to where Loly and Menoly stood by the open door in their extravagant dresses.

"Don't you look pretty, princess," Menoly complimented insincerely.

"Orihime, darling, where did you get that dress?" Cirucci questioned innocently. She was by the door, probably to see them off in the hired carriage waiting outside.

"Um… I… I made it," she answered. Cirucci frowned.

"You truly are a selfish girl, Orihime. You know that you aren't allowed to sew for personal use! Every one of us here contributes to the family income in our own unique ways, and for you, that's sewing! Now go take that dress off!"

"B-But Cirucci," Orihime panicked, "If I wear the dress out I could bring more customers to your shop!"

Cirucci laughed hatefully.

"Do you take me for a _fool_, Orihime? You are going to _Karakura_. Why would they travel an hour out for clothes when they can get it across the street?! You will take that dress off immediately."

"Aww, we'll bring you back a souvenir!" Menoly smirked.

"I'll bring you back a wedding invitation. 'You are cordially invited to the wedding of Prince Ichigo Kurosaki of Karakura and your future princess, L—'"

"Please, Loly, you are one ugly bitch. I'd be surprised if Prince Ichigo even spared you a second glance," Menoly spat.

"Yeah?! At least I weigh less than the rent on this house!"

Orihime couldn't even hear them as they stormed out of the house arguing. Cirucci shut the door and spun Orihime around, unbuttoning the dress and yanking it down her body, the blue cloth pooling around her feet.

"Step out of it. And go to your room. I'm going out for drinks."

The young woman obeyed, and Cirucci tucked the dress underneath her arm and walked out the door, probably to take it to her shop.

She deserved all of it. It was her reality check. Fate made sure she was put right back in her place. It was her punishment for believing Mr. Urahara and his hopeful words. She tried stopping the tears that were welling up in her eyes, but it was no use. Sitting on the bottom stair, Orihime cried into her hands. She wished she could go to the ball. She wished she'd never met Cirucci and her stupid twin siblings. And she wished Sora hadn't died.

A cool breeze chilled her bones, which was weird, because the door was closed. She raised her head from her hands and screamed.

"Shh, baby, calm down!" A winged, full-sized woman with wavy strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes stood before her, horrified.

"'Calm down?!' Who are you and how did you get in here?" Orihime demanded, afraid.

"You wished me here," she stated bluntly.

"What? N-no I didn't," she corrected, confused. The woman laughed, a tinkling melody.

"You're right, you wished a bunch of other things. And while I can't make you un-meet your sisters or bring Sora back, I can get you to the ball!" she exclaimed. Orihime stared at her oddly.

"Who are you?" she asked finally. The woman shrieked in embarrassment.

"Oh my, I haven't even introduced myself!" She continued to chatter about her lack of manners, though Orihime wasn't listening. She was in awe at the winged woman's beauty and her impressive chest.

Orihime thought _she _was bad.

"I am Rangiku Matsumoto, your fairy godmother. Though I am _much _too young to be any kind of mother! So I will just be your fairy godsister. You're used to the sibling-guardian thing anyway. Yep, your fairy godsister, Rangiku."

"Well thanks for the offer to help, Rangiku, but I don't have a dress anymore," Orihime voiced dejectedly. Rangiku rolled her eyes.

"That's an easy problem to fix!" At the snap of her fingers, gray ash circled around Orihime's body, and when it cleared, she was wearing the most grandiose green gown she'd ever laid eyes on. Her mouth dropped.

"I had to take into consideration your sizeable knockers there, darling. Trust me, I _know _the struggle." She flipped her hair as Orihime's face flushed red. The young woman side-stepped the comment.

"Rangiku! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, spinning around. Her feet felt foreign as she moved.

"Did you see the shoes? I love this combo!" Rangiku replied dramatically. Orihime looked down to see she was wearing strappy sandals.

"Thank you so much!" she gushed, laughing with joy. She was gonna look great at the ball!

If she could _get_ there.

When it sunk in that she had no means of getting to Karakura, she looked down dismally.

"Hime, what is wrong?" Rangiku questioned.

"I don't know how I'm gonna get to Karakura. I'm already late."

Rangiku paused, concentrating.

"Hmm, that _is _a problem." She looked into Orihime's eyes. "Darling, I can get you there, but you'll be a little tardy. But being fashionably late is an actual thing, trust me.

She snapped her fingers and then opened the door, showing Orihime there was a carriage outside waiting for her.

"Whoa, for me?!" she cried.

"Yeah! It flies too! Though, that will only take off fifteen minutes of travel time."

"Everything is perfect, Rangiku, thank you!"

The winged woman's eyes widened.

"Your face! And hair! How could I forget?!" She snapped, and the gray ash tickled Orihime's face and flew through her hair. When it cleared, her fairy godsister whistled.

"The prince will definitely have a hard time taking his eyes off you! I _knew_ you'd rock a smoky eye. And that side updo is the _perfect_ finishing touch!"

Orihime didn't have a mirror by her, so she just had to trust in the oversized fairy, though that wasn't hard considering she'd done such a great job with her wardrobe.

Rangiku ushered her out of the house and into the carriage. As Orihime was getting seated, the winged woman opened her mouth.

"Ah! Forgot another thing." She laughed nervously. "See, all this? I kinda borrowed it from a friend…? When I say borrow, I mean I stole it…? Yeah, I'll need it back by midnight. As in, it's gonna disappear. Got it? Okay! Have fun!" Rangiku rushed her speech, clearly not wanting to hear Orihime complain about her curfew, but the young woman was too grateful to even think about uttering a complaint. The carriage took off.

* * *

><p>Orihime had heard legends about the western side of the world and even some parts of Japan and how they had air travel. She was glad that she was part of the older, empire-style world that didn't include such terrifying things. Because right now, her stomach churned nauseously.<p>

After what seemed like endless hours, the carriage descended and rolled on solid ground for five minutes until it stopped. Orihime caught her breath and calmed her erratic heart, pushing the carriage door open and stepping out into the warm air. The Karakura Castle stood mightily in front of her, lit up with a rainbow of colors, conspicuous to the entire kingdom and probably the neighboring villages as well. Actually, she wouldn't be surprised if Gotei could see them with a telescope. And they were a good three hours away.

She began to climb the stairs to the front of the castle. Two guards stood in front of the wooden door.

"Welcome," one of them greeted. "Do you have your invitation?"

She panicked. _Oh no!_

"M-my sisters! They ran in without me!" she exclaimed nervously. The two guards looked at each other before shrugging.

"It's not that big of a concern, miss," the guard said with a kind smile, opening the doors for her to walk in.

"Oh, thank you so much!"

She hurriedly strode into a ballroom more elegant than her imagination could've ever drew up. Majestic chandeliers hung from the immense ceiling, decorated with the most glorious of designs and patterns that Orihime wish could be reproduced on cloth. The walls were full of color, deep oranges and wine reds and rich gold in an array of tesselations.

The sound of a trumpet fanfare drew Orihime's attention to the ballroom stage, where the Royal Family stood with their associates. The King of Karakura moved toward the center of the platform, and began to speak.

"Maidens of Karakura, Sakurabashi, Yumisawa, Hueco Mundo, and Mitsumiya, I'd like to welcome you all to tonight's Royal Summer Ball!" King Isshin boomed. "You have left the comfort of your homes and villages and have traveled to the Karakura Castle for this event. Your presence is held in high regard. If you need anything at all, do not hesitate to ask a servant nearby. And now, a word from your royal Prince Ichigo of Karakura!"

The female crowd applauded and Orihime could hear the high pitched shrills of the dedicated fans.

"Welcome, everyone," Prince Ichigo spoke in a soft, yet articulate voice. "I'd like to thank you all for taking the time to attend this ball. For the record, I had nothing to do with this; your princesses of Karakura were the planners, or from my point of view, the schemers." He threw them a playful glare before addressing the chuckling crowd. "But I do appreciate their assistance in finding Karakura its next queen, and I hope everyone here feels the same. I cannot wait to meet you all. Enjoy the evening."

* * *

><p>Orihime had met and laughed with quite a few ladies that evening. Being around so many pleasant young women her age was really refreshing, and she started to consider that maybe she came only for that purpose. It was much later in the night, probably ten o'clock, because her self-appointed curfew was at ten o'clock, she always used the bathroom right before going to bed, and she needed to use it now.<p>

"Where is the Ladies' Room?" she asked a servant nearby.

"Oh dear, I believe the downstairs restrooms all have lines. Take the steps to the third floor, you see that door? Three doors past it is the restroom, darling."

Orihime thanked her and began her walk to the bathroom, which was actually pleasant despite climbing two flights of stairs in heels. She didn't even own a pair of heels. Rangiku must've given her some balance magic or something.

She reached the door to the bathroom and walked inside, flipping the lights on, locking the door and doing her business. When she was finished, she faced the sink to wash her hands and looked in the mirror.

Orihime shrieked. Who was _that_?!

The stared at the foreign girl—no, she was definitely a woman—blinking a shocked expression back at her. Slowly she began to recognize her narrow nose and the round shape of her gray eyes and her small lips underneath the deception of makeup. Oh, it was just her. Wow, she looked _good. _Her eyes went to her hair, delicately styled in a side updo, her hairpins holding her bangs out of her face. If someone ever told her she could look this pretty, she would've said they were lying.

Orihime giggled at the thought of being so unrecognizable that she scared herself. She washed her hands and left the bathroom, walking the wrong way down the curved hall. It wasn't until she reached the dead end that she realized she wasn't anywhere near the staircase to the ballroom.

At the end of the curved hallway were two glass doors and she could see they opened to a balcony. Curious, she opened the doors and stepped outside. It was an evening in July, which meant the wind was warm and the air a little humid, but she didn't mind one bit. The view of Karakura was breathtaking. The lights of the kingdom twinkled brilliantly, mimicking the stars above her head. Oh, it was magical! Hueco Mundo could never reach this level of majesty.

A sudden draft froze her blood. She stood, unmoving, paralyzed, _entranced._ Yeah, the wind was blowing. But this time it was different. Different like the draft that blew before Rangiku appeared, but… stronger.

With slow, deliberate movements, Orihime turned her entire form around to face whatever being was calling out to her body.

He stood there, hands at his sides, the lights of his kingdom reflecting off his eyes, his lips parted slightly.

"Hi," he breathed.

"…Hi," she whispered.

Prince Ichigo broke out of his trance and stepped closer to her, simply stunned. His eyes were wide with surprise.

"You… you are supernatural," he softly observed.

And then she understood the reaction of her body.

"…You as well," she replied quietly. She could feel his power singing in her blood.

A small smile graced the prince's face. "All royal families practice magic." He stepped closer to Orihime. "Are you royalty?"

"N-no, I'm not," she answered, her breath still caught in her throat. She could now see his eyes for how beautiful they were. Deep, warm, chocolate brown softly reflecting the lights of Karakura. They were calm, but she could feel the power laying behind them.

"You are not royalty… but I could sense you from across the castle," he murmured, taking another step.

"O-Oh, really?" she breathed, feeling faint.

He was right in front of her, searching her eyes deeply, reading her soul.

"You're full of power," he spoke quietly. She just stared up at him, enchanted.

"Ichigo!"

A girl's voice broke the pair out of their trance.

"I… I have to go. Please," he begged, "don't leave. I will find you later tonight." With that promise, the prince ran back into the hall, leaving Orihime to gather her thoroughly scattered wits.

What was _that_?! She'd never been one to be awestruck by another person. She was rational when it came down to things like these. So why was the prince of Karakura so different? It unnerved her and made her very anxious, but she'd be lying if she didn't admit she couldn't wait to see him again.

The night had went on and she hadn't seen a glimpse of the Karakura prince once. Of course there were hundreds of women here that he had to meet, but she had reckoned she'd see him pass by even for a second. She shrugged, forcing down the panicky feeling she suddenly got. _Stay rational._

She busied her mind with the woman in front of her making small talk. Oh, what was her name? Ryo. From Yumisawa. It was a village owned by Karakura so she came to the kingdom often. She had a younger brother who was the most adorable brat, she claimed, and she didn't really fancy Prince Ichigo all that much, but her parents forced her to show up to the ball.

Orihime tried to ignore the way her subconscious relaxed at Ryo's opinion of the young prince.

What time was it? Orihime wanted to be careful she made it back home to Hueco Mundo tonight. It would be a long walk in the middle of the night back to the village if her carriage disappeared. She excused herself from the group of girls she wasn't paying any attention to, in search of the time. It had to have been eleven o'clock already. She was just beginning to wander around the castle absentmindedly again when she felt that cool, oppressive, somewhat suffocating presence creep up on her once more. She turned in excited anticipation.

"Hey, there you are," Prince Ichigo proclaimed, smiling as he neared the young woman.

"It's easier for me to find you when you're out of the crowd. I can sense you better that way." He was silent for a moment, thinking. "Are you sure you're not from a noble family?" he asked. Orihime laughed.

"No, not at all. I just… I don't know…" she trailed off.

"It's just incredible how simple it is to feel your magic. I don't even have to try."

She felt self-conscious. "Is that a bad thing?" she questioned. The prince's eyes widened, and he shook his head.

"Absolutely not! I find it fascinating." He smiled. "Will you walk with me?"

*#*#*

Orihime's expression displayed awe at the prince as he shot another burst of blue magic from his palm into the sky.

"That's amazing," she complimented.

"It looks better when I shoot it out of the tip of my fencing sabre. I tried learning alchemy two years ago," he remarked, laughing. "It was a failure. That was the closest I got. But at least I discovered a new attack from it." He paused, smiling at her, and then turned his gaze outward and sighed deeply, staring at Karakura's nightlife with blank, emotionless eyes.

"I'm sorry if this sounds ignorant on my part, but sometimes I just get tired of all this. Being the son of a king. Being confined to this kingdom for the rest of my life. I don't have any other choice but to _be a royal. _I won't ever know what it's like to choose your destiny," he spoke quietly.

Orihime wasn't going to condemn him. "To live in Karakura is an honor, and I'm speaking from experience," she responded. "Being confined to this kingdom and having no other choice but to be its next king…" Orihime faltered. She turned her gaze from the realm in front of her to stare at the prince. He locked eyes with her own.

"You have the security of a great, powerful life. Choosing your destiny is a fairytale. You just waltz around in existence, _lost_, one day hoping to find yourself and find your future and praying that misery will decide to give you a small break… but you never actually get to _choose_…"

He stared at her with the weight of the entire world in his eyes as she'd spoken these words.

"I won't believe you," he whispered. "Destiny and fate and misery… they'd bow down to such a brilliant young woman like you."

The cool, suffocating feeling washed over her. She couldn't breathe. His hand reached out to caress her cheek and at his touch her senses seemed to die to the outside world. She could only perceive the man standing before her, bringing his face closer to her own. His lips captured hers in a soft, gentle kiss, and then she'd understood his fascination toward her magic.

Orihime could feel his heart in her own. It was as if their supernatural abilities flowed in unison. She felt his hands in her hair, pressing their faces as closely together as the laws of physics would allow. It was as if she was frozen in time.

_Time._

Oh my _God_.

Orihime jerked backwards, her hair catching onto Prince Ichigo's fingers and loosening the updo. It made her panic even more; seeing her hair in disarray meant the dress was soon bound to fade away as well!

The prince stared at her, confused.

"I-I really have to go, I must be home before midnight! Oh, I am in so much trouble…" Orihime continued to chatter restlessly as she pulled entirely out of his grasp and briskly walked down the path to the front of the castle. She was so afraid of her predicament she couldn't hear the prince calling after her, asking her name and then yelling something else as she hurried into her carriage and sped away. It wasn't until she was safe at home in Hueco Mundo, in her pajamas, dreamily recalling the night as she untangled her hair, that she realized there was something utterly wrong.

She was missing a hairpin.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I'm starting to think I'll need four chapters. Idk. Hope you enjoyed! :) Next chapter will probably be up in a week or two; I am way too busy right now to even think about finishing it this weekend. Sorry y'all.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I lied. Here's the next chapter, I couldn't wait for my homework to be done before I wrote it, haha. I'll make an epilogue for sure!**

**-whoosh19**

* * *

><p>It was the day after the Royal Summer Ball. Uryuu truly wondered what had happened to the prince of Karakura at the event, because Ichigo had become a maniac overnight. He stared, horrified at the prince holding him by his collar.<p>

"You involved yourself in planning the royal ball, and now you will involve yourself in finding her," Ichigo growled.

"I don't even know what she looks like!" Uryuu snapped. The prince narrowed his eyes.

"I know. That's why you'll use this." He held up a small flower hair clip.

"You are _mad _if you think I will be going door to door asking the entirety of Karakura who owns this cheap hair clip," he spoke, irritated. Ichigo's jaw tightened as he released his childhood friend from his grip.

"Open your hand." Uryuu obeyed. The prince dropped the blue accessory into his open palm. Uryuu's eyes widened at the sensation.

"Feel that? Whoever releases the same supernatural reiatsu is the young woman I am looking for," he declared.

"J-Just what is this? What is she?" Uryuu stammered, shocked. The corners of Ichigo's lips moved up.

"The future queen of Karakura."

#*#*#

Orihime missed the night of the Royal Ball. She missed the feel of the prince's mouth on hers, his genuine smile, the way his chocolate eyes burned holes through her soul. She missed the beautiful setting, the castle ablaze with purples and blues and greens, and the kingdom full of light. But most of all—

She missed her hairpin.

It was like losing six friends. Orihime needed both clips to activate her power, and if one went missing, they both were useless. She'd cried herself to sleep the past week, now fully resigned to her dismal destiny. There was no hope. The way Prince Ichigo had looked at her was just a dream. And oh, best of all—Mr. Urahara's so-called _prophecy_. He'd told her that secret power of hers would change her life. And now it was gone forever! Orihime wanted to laugh at her stupidity. She'd really done it now. No, there would be no change to her life, and if there was, it would always be for the worst. This week had been devastating for her, but she was beginning to understand. Her life would always suck, but she could live it. She wasn't as weak as she believed. A life without hope was still a life, and she was much more fortunate than other girls. As punishment for her naïveté, she lost her hairpins, but she would survive.

What didn't kill her would make her stronger.

So, why did she feel so breakable, so weak?

Orihime sighed, wiping tears from her face. She'd been grounded for a month as punishment for her "selfishness," only allowed out of her room to clean, cook, and eat. As if she was ever allowed to do anything else.

But she realized it was fate just trying to get that extra hit in—because now there was no possible way in the universe she'd be able to get back to Karakura Castle to find her hairpin before it would be thrown away. She scoffed. Even if she wasn't grounded she wouldn't be able to travel there.

Orihime laid back on her bed and closed her eyes. She felt her heart pulse, her chest rise, her lungs fill with air and her diaphragm stretch. She focused on every ounce of proof of her existing and tried to cherish it.

It was hard.

* * *

><p>From the day after the ball until the next week, Prince Ichigo had made Uryuu search the entire kingdom of Karakura. Already, the population of people able to use magic was small, and out of the scanty number of supernaturals, not one single girl could replicate the reiatsu. Not<em> one<em>. It didn't help that during the week, his father gave his condolences to Ichigo for losing the girl from the ball, but kept his decree.

_"Sorry, son. She sounds like she was a real catch," King Isshin spoke, appraising the blue flower pin in his palm._

_"She was, and I was so stupid and full of myself that I didn't even ask her name," Prince Ichigo muttered. _

_"Well, search for her. She's from Karakura?"_

_"Yeah. I already had Uryuu check the first district." The prince sighed heavily, staring dejectedly at the ground. "I hope I can find her."_

_"I hope so too, Ichigo. I hope before the 15th."_

_Ichigo's head snapped up to meet his father's unwavering gaze._

_"Father… no…"_

_"I will not back down from my order. Today is the 8th. You have a week, Ichigo. One week. If you cannot find her by sundown on your 18th birthday I will send a royal messenger to Gotei immediately. I hope I am making myself clear," he declared in a stern voice. Ichigo didn't even bother to argue; this battle was lost._

_"Okay. I will find her before then."_

Today was July 13th.

Ichigo was panicking. He sat in his room with his sisters, Uryuu, and Tatsuki, the four closest people in his life.

"How?! How could we not find her?!" Ichigo cried.

"I searched every house, Kurosaki. _Every house_. No one has that reiatsu," Uryuu voiced.

"Maybe you were dreaming, Ichigo," Tatsuki teased. He snarled.

"That hair clip is proof I wasn't dreaming. It's the only thing that's keeping me from losing hope," he confessed. "I can feel her reiatsu through it. She's alive, just out there somewhere…"

_Lost,_ he wanted to add. Oh, dear. Her scary outlook on life was becoming true.

"I can't believe you didn't get her name, Ichigo," Karin accused, rolling her eyes. Ichigo was about to retort, but she continued. "But you got her hometown. Isn't that a bit backwards?"

Ichigo made a face, but then Uryuu cut in.

"Ichigo, did this girl actually_ say _she was from Karakura?"

The prince pondered. "Well, yeah, she kinda did."

"_Kinda?_" Tatsuki made an unladylike noise. "It's a yes or no question."

"What exactly did she say, Ichigo?" Yuzu asked.

"He didn't even remember to ask her name. I'd be surprised if he remembered what she said," Karin muttered. But Ichigo could never in a million years forget anything that girl did.

"I do remember, thank you, Karin. She told me that living in Karakura is an honor. So she does."

"That could just be an observation, idiot," Uryuu shot, rubbing his face in exasperation. "Anything else she said?"

Then Ichigo's eyes widened as it all clicked.

"She_ used_ to live in Karakura," he spoke, his voice full of realization. "She said, _'Living in Karakura is an honor, and I am speaking from experience.' _She's not in this kingdom!"

Karin groaned and Tatsuki muttered under her breath.

"Thanks, Kurosaki, you could have saved us the trouble of going through the entire kingdom searching for her!" Uryuu exclaimed, angry. Ichigo laughed nervously.

"Heh… sorry." He sat up. "But that leaves us four other neighboring villages."

"Two of which Karakura owns," Yuzu chirped. "Which now leaves us Mitsumiya and Hueco Mundo."

"They're both so far," Tatsuki complained. "You think she traveled all the way to Karakura from either one?"

Ichigo nodded with conviction. "Oh yeah. Now I'm certain it's one of the two. She left at eleven thirty freaking out because she needed to be home at midnight and she was running late."

"You really suck, Kurosaki," Uryuu spat. "If you had just told me everything I could have analyzed it and drawn a better conclusion as to her whereabouts. Rather than blindly searching for her like idiots."

"Shut up, Uryuu."

"No, Ichigo, he's right," Yuzu spoke up. "We've wasted a week already. We have two more days before it's too late! We have to start looking now!" She exclaimed.

"_I _have to start looking, not _we_," Uryuu muttered in irritation under his breath. Ichigo ignored him.

"Yes, we must find her before my father sends his messenger to Gotei!"

"You know, the only reason I'm agreeing to once again stoop so low as to go door to door asking people if they know the significance of this hair accessory is because maybe this girl can keep you away from me. I'll head out to this afternoon," Uryuu offered. Ichigo smiled.

"If you find her I'll never ask you another favor."

* * *

><p>It was a Karakuran tradition to have a festival when each of the current King's children reached adolescence and when they reached adulthood. When the princesses turned fifteen they had their first festival. And at the moment, the prince was having his second.<p>

The adulthood festival was an all-day affair; from ten o'clock in the morning there was a parade that lasted until noon. Different family owned businesses and organizations made horse-drawn floats and threw out beads and candy to the community. Toward the end of the parade was always Royal Family's float, with the celebrant accompanied with his or her family and close friends. The one person missing on Prince Ichigo's float was Uryuu Ishida, miles away frantically hurrying door to door in Mitsumiya. Ichigo smiled uneasily on his float waving to the parade watchers, who had no idea how much he was dying inside.

After the parade there was always a huge picnic where people brought food to share and/or sell while castle-hired performers entertained the community and the Royal Family, who stayed usually for only half an hour and then left the rest of the Karakurans to celebrate amongst themselves. Prince Ichigo bolted the moment his thirty minutes were up. He couldn't celebrate his birthday picnic properly while worrying about what was going on forty-five minutes away from him.

The picnic usually ended by two o'clock in the afternoon, after which people packed up and went home while the castle workers prepared the park for the night celebration. Ribbons and lanterns decorated the light posts and trees. Hundreds of folding chairs were placed in front of the stage where a two hour play would be performed before the celebrant would give their speech. While workers cleared the chairs in front of the stage and set up food, the kingdom would head over to the river the park was banked on, lining up on either side to begin the Festival of Light. After half of the community crossed over, the Royal Family would stand on the low bridge over the river and send their lanterns afloat. The citizens would follow suit with their own lanterns, and shortly after everyone went back to the park, Karakuran musicians who had auditioned weeks ago would perform music for the crowd on the stage the rest of the celebration.

Yes, that was the schedule for the night. And if Uryuu didn't find the girl by sundown, King Isshin would announce the arranged marriage of Princess Rukia of Gotei to Prince Ichigo right after his speech.

The young prince paced back and forth in Yuzu's room, mumbling unintelligible things under his breath.

"Ichigo, you need to calm down," she told him. He ignored her and frowned.

"What if she's in Karakura, but Uryuu skipped over her home?" he contemplated. She huffed.

"Ichigo, don't you think she would've came out to the parade and picnic? _And_ you said it was so easy for you to sense her. You would've noticed," she dismissed. Ichigo shook his head.

"No, it's hard when she's around other people. It suppresses her reiatsu. But I suppose I would've still been able to feel just a little bit…" he considered. "But what if we were wrong? What if she lives in Yumisawa or Sakurabashi? We didn't search those villages, and they're on the outskirts of Karakura. I'm not sure they'd show up for any of the events today."

"Maybe _they _wouldn't," Yuzu stressed. "But _she _would. Especially if she lost that supernatural hair clip. Don't you think maybe she wants it back?"

"But then why hasn't she come to get it?" Ichigo reasoned.

"_Because_ she lives too far away! Don't you get it?! She doesn't live in Karakura or its territories. End of story." Yuzu crossed her arms. "Now sit down and stop worrying. Uryuu will find her!"

"Yuzu, it's already four o'clock. The night celebration starts in two hours, and the sun will set soon. And once Father announces the arranged wedding, it's all over. He won't be able to take it back," Ichigo spoke, worried.

"The play is two hours long, Ichigo. Uryuu has four hours, and I think that's plenty of time. He's got to be done with Mitsumiya already, and is probably almost done with Hueco Mundo. They're so small, and that works in our favor." She stood up from sitting on her bed and put her hand on her brother's shoulder. "He _will_ find her. Before it's too late. Okay?"

Ichigo looked into his sister's eyes, so full of conviction. Sighing, he forced himself to smile.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Orihime puffed out a breath of air, gently wiping the wet plates dry and placing them in the kitchen cabinets. Slowly, she was coming out of her minor depression. As long as she focused her mind on the tasks at hand and forced that <em>night<em> out of her head, she was fine. It was an off-limits topic. So was Mr. Urahara. The curséd man knew _nothing_, and she was sure every single one of his clients were being cheated and scammed.

But that wasn't her problem. She had enough on her plate to worry about.

The twins were playing a game of some sorts in the family room, and Cirucci was reading her book, when there was a knock on the door.

"Orihime, go get that!" she screeched.

The young woman rolled her eyes and continued drying the plate she was holding. After placing it on the dried stack she walked to the front door. Loly and Menoly had beaten her there, and were discussing with a bespectacled young man, who eerily felt familiar. When he saw her, he gasped.

"You…" he whispered. "You practice magic."

All eyes landed on her reddening face, full of fear. She'd _never _told her family she was supernatural, afraid they would exploit her. And they weren't, so they couldn't sense it.

"N-no, you _must_ be mistaken, sir, I do not," she lied. Cirucci joined the girls at the door.

"What's going on?" she asked. No one answered her.

"You do. I can feel it. You're _exactly_ who I'm looking for," he declared gently. Orihime shook her head violently.

"No! I don't! I really don't! I can't do anything supernatural!" She begged the black haired man with her eyes to just _stop. _He was ruining her life even more! A dark voice in the back of her head reminded her of Murphy's Law. It had really been proving itself true in her life as of late!

"Orihime, are you saying you've _lied _to us your entire life, keeping this piece of information away from us?" Cirucci spoke, unsmiling. Orihime paled.

"And to think you would have learned your lesson, young lady. To think that you would end this selfishness!" She raged. She turned to the man on the doorstep. "I'm sorry, but we have family matters to address right now, and I need you to leave," Cirucci commanded.

"I apologize, but no can do," the man replied. "I am Uryuu Ishida, son of the duke and top counselor of the Kindgom of Karakura, Ryuken Ishida, and I have been ordered by the prince of Karakura Kingdom to detain the woman who owns this." He lifted up a flower hairpin. _Her _hairpin! No wonder her felt familiar! Orihime gasped.

"Y-you kept it," she whispered. Uryuu directed his attention to her.

"Karakura Castle demands your presence," he spoke.

"Karakura has _no_ authority to do this!" Cirucci snapped, glaring at Uryuu.

"No," Orihime spoke up. "They do, Cirucci." She looked her guardian in the eyes, hardening her expression. "I am a Karakura citizen by birth, and therefore am under their jurisdiction until the day I die. I have no connections with the Hueco Mundo village or their authority."

Cirucci stood motionless, her mouth slightly open.

"You are not my guardian under _any_ circumstances, and none of you are considered family to me. Not by law, and _definitely_ not by preference." She turned to Uryuu. "Take me to my hometown."

* * *

><p>Prince Ichigo's heart beat uncontrollably in his chest as he mounted the podium.<p>

"Greetings, people of Karakura," he addressed nervously, his voice giving away his anxiety. "I want to thank you all. I want to thank you for coming out to all the events today. Thank you for your loyalty to this kingdom and its royalty. Thank you for being the greatest dominion Japan, even the world, has ever seen. It is because of you all that I have grown to become the man I am today. It is you all who saw me through my childhood and adolescence. We have overcome much together. Nine years ago, our kingdom was plagued by a disease of which no one has ever seen the likes of. Together we lost many of our loved ones. No one was left untouched by such a terrible epidemic. It was no respecter of man, whether royal or common. But we all got through it." Prince Ichigo continued his speech with an empty feeling in his stomach. There was no sign of Uryuu. No sign of the young woman he'd spent the past week worrying over. No sign of hope. He droned on and on, trying to buy his best friend as much time as he could. After fifteen minutes, he could no longer find any more to say to his kingdom, who would one day be ruled by him and the princess of Gotei.

"Thank you once again, for everything you've done. I look forward to being your king one day."

The crowd erupted with cheers and applause, none of which reached Prince Ichigo's ears. All he could hear was the thud of his heartbeat and the pulsing of blood circulating in his body. His eyes perceived nothing. He was dead to the world, and walked aimlessly toward the back of the stage, feeling nauseous. His father took his place.

"Wow, I thought you all would be dead after such a long speech!" The crowd laughed along with him. When it was silent, he began again. "My son has spoken all that I want everyone in this kingdom to know. The Kurosaki Family appreciates each and every one of you here today, especially for adjusting to the loss of our beloved queen, Masaki. But it is with a great heart that I would like to announce to you the news of a future queen."

The crowd buzzed animatedly. King Isshin waited for the talking to quiet down.

"Yes, Karakura, after careful consideration, the Royal Family would like to make known the arranged marriage of your prince Ichigo Kurosaki to—"

_"WAIT!"_

The King of Karakura frowned as he searched the crowd standing behind the seated citizens for the offender. Uryuu burst through the back crowd, running up the aisle with a red-headed woman in tow. When Ichigo saw her, his mouth dropped and his eyes were full of light.

"I apologize for this disturbance, your Royal Highness, but I cannot have you announce the marriage of Prince Ichigo Kurosaki to Orihime Inoue without her being onstage," he panted. King Isshin simply smiled warmly.

"Very well. Orihime, please, join us."

Orihime walked up the steps with her heart in her mouth. Uryuu had explained everything to her on the way to Karakura, but she was still stunned at how fast her life had changed. Prince Ichigo held his hand out to her and she took it, feeling the familiar cool sensation calm her down.

"The Royal Family would like to make known the arranged marriage of your prince Ichigo Kurosaki to Orihime Inoue!"

The crowd erupted once again into cheers and celebration. The prince let go of her hand and wrapped his hand around her waist, turning to whisper in her ear.

"Still waltzing around, lost in existence?" he breathed. She grinned.

"No, but this destiny is still one big fairytale," Orihime replied lightheartedly, looking into his eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue will be up before Thanksgiving. Don't know when yet, I can't promise this week, lol. It will be short, though. Thanks for reading! I appreciate the reviews!<strong>


End file.
